


Дети войны

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А когда я был маленьким, ничего этого не было. Нам с отцом приходилось выживать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети войны

Поезд со скрипом тронулся с места и скрылся в тоннеле, а Синдзи, сунув в карман плеер, вдохнул полной грудью свежий воздух, такой, который может быть только в необитаемом месте вроде этих не тронутых цивилизацией и поросших сорняками полей.

В наушниках тихонько бренчала легкая, незамысловатая музыка, записанная еще много лет назад — это помогало ему отвлечься от стоящей вокруг пронзительной и угнетающей тишины. Но, как ни странно, пришел сюда Икари именно затем, чтобы побыть одному, с глазу на глаз с самим с собой.

— Воистину, человек состоит из парадоксов. Уединиться ради того, чтобы забыть об одиночестве. Глупо, но действенно, — фыркнул он себе под нос, загребая кроссовками влажные травяные заросли. Здесь он мог совершенно спокойно разговаривать вслух, не боясь, что его услышат.

Он не знал, сколько времени бродил по пустырю, снедаемый собственными переживаниями и размышлениями. Кассета давно кончилась, а вокруг так ничего и не изменилось: клочья мутного тумана, реющего над землей, густо-синее небо, покрытое множеством звезд, как крупных, так и мелких, почти незаметных, да тусклый месяц — единственный свидетель всего происходящего в этом богом забытом месте.

Внезапно среди запаха сырости и прелой листвы Синдзи уловил тонкий аромат. Он принюхался: определенно, это была еда, горячая, вкусная еда, которую сейчас некто добрый (или сумасшедший) готовил посреди загородной пустоши. Чувство голода моментально отогнало прочь все раздумья, желудок, так и не успевший получить обед, не замедлил дать о себе знать, громко заурчав, и парню ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как, потягивая носом воздух, пойти в направлении запаха. И хотя надежда его была слабой, чувства не подвели его, и вскоре среди высокой травы забрезжил огонек.

Как он и предполагал, здесь кто-то обосновался, и довольно уютно, однако на данный момент хозяин жилища где-то отсутствовал. Над разведенным в кучке камней костром висел котелок с лениво кипящим бледным бульоном, — источником того самого аромата, что привел Синдзи сюда, — а напротив этого импровизированного очага стояла на старательно вбитых в тугую почву кольях палатка.

Икари сглотнул слюну и, воровато оглянувшись, потянулся за лежащей рядом кружкой, придумывая на ходу извинения на случай, если хозяин ужина внезапно объявится. Но зачерпнуть желанного супа ему не удалось, поскольку за его спиной раздался воинственный вопль:

— Ага, попался, грязный вор!

Синдзи отскочил в сторону, выронив кружку, и приготовился было бормотать заранее заготовленное оправдание. Однако и этому случиться было не суждено, ведь прямо на него смотрело обрамленное кудрями и измазанное черными камуфляжными полосками лицо Аиды.

— Синдзи? — удивленно и уже совсем не пафосно спросил Кенске. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— А я... эээ... гулял и заблудился немного... вот... — промямлил тот. — А ты? Готовишься к партизанской войне? — выдавил он нервный смешок.

— Да какая партизанская война... — слегка печально протянул одноклассник, и, бросив в траву деревянное ружье, пододвинул к костру коврик и сел на него. — Против нашего врага никакие партизаны не помогут. Так, играюсь.

— А как же твои родители? Не беспокоятся за тебя? — осторожно поинтересовался Синдзи.

— Не-а. Отец отпускает, а мама... мамы у меня и нет. — Это прозвучало настолько беззаботно и обыденно, что Икари невольно стало не по себе. Неужели можно так спокойно говорить об отсутствии самого близкого человека?

— Ой, ты же есть хочешь, наверное... Я тебе налью сейчас! — Кенске полез в палатку, вытащил довольно увесистый рюкзак ("И как он, такой худосочный, таскает его на себе?") и извлек оттуда пластиковую миску и ложку.

— Ты спас меня от голодной смерти! — И Синдзи, лишь заполучив в руки горячую тарелку, с жадностью набросился на суп из дешевых мясных консервов, которые в обычное время он вряд ли бы стал есть, однако сейчас это незамысловатое варево показалось ему вкуснее любых других кулинарных изысков, что ему доводилось пробовать за всю свою недолгую жизнь.

Так некоторое время вокруг них раздавалось только потрескивание пламени, сосредоточенное причмокивание и веселый стрекот ночных кузнечиков. Но наконец Кенске оторвался от своей порции и, будто прислушавшись, произнес:

— Надо же, сколько цикад развелось. В первые годы после катастрофы ночи были темными и глухими, такими, что тишина звенела в ушах. Говорят, некоторые даже от нее сходили с ума...

— Это естественный процесс, ведь восстанавливается экосистема. Мисато так говорила.

— Да-а, сейчас и полки в магазинах полные, и фильмы в кинотеатрах крутят. А когда я был маленьким, ничего этого не было. Нам с отцом приходилось выживать.

— Вот как?

На парня снова накатила тяжелая волна тревоги, ведь Аида совершенно просто, так, как говорят о само собой разумеющемся, говорил об этом постапокалипсисе, который ему, Синдзи, жившему в относительно теплом и безопасном месте, так и не удалось узнать до конца.

— Ага. Ладно, давай спать, что ли, час уже поздний.

Вскоре похлебка была доедена, плошки убраны, костер потушен, а шелестящая простыня расстелена внутри палатки. Кенске, укутавшись в свою половину одеяла, пожелал другу спокойной ночи и засопел, а Синдзи совсем не хотел спать. Ему не давали покоя снова накинувшиеся на него роем пчел тоскливые, и оттого жутковатые мысли, навеянные словами одноклассника. Стоило лишь ему представить, что тот пережил в детстве, как его собственные проблемы начинали меркнуть и казаться глупыми. "Против нашего врага никакие партизаны не помогут... А мамы у меня и нет... Ночи были темными и глухими... Нам с отцом приходилось выживать..." — толкалось в его голове под ритм неровно бьющегося сердца. Кто мы мог подумать, что этот вечно улыбающийся миниатюрный пацаненок со смешными круглыми очками на носу принадлежит к уже обреченному поколению, что с рождения несет на себе бремя расплаты за ошибки человечества; поколению детей войны за выживание, которая не прекратится никогда?..


End file.
